Snowtuft
|pastaffie=''Unknown'' |postdeath=Place of No Stars |namest=Warrior: Dark Forest Resident: |namesl=Snowtuft Snowtuft |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''None'' |deadbooks=''Fading Echoes, ''Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Snowtuft is a small, skinny, white tom with a long scar snaking from his belly to the tip of his ear. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Fading Echoes :Snowtuft is in the Dark Forest training when Spottedleaf and Jayfeather are visiting. He is in the middle of a battle training session with several other Dark Forest cats, monitored by Hawkfrost. :Snowtuft is watching the training session with half-closed eyes until Hawkfrost calls Snowtuft to come forward. He creeps warily towards Hawkfrost when he calls him, and Hawkfrost asks if he is ready to learn killing moves. Snowtuft replies yes, and that's why he is there. Hawkfrost calls Shredtail to come as well. When he comes, Hawkfrost grabs Snowtuft by the throat and wrenches him into the air, exposing his belly, and Shredtail is ordered to tear it open. While Spottedleaf and Jayfeather leave in horror, they can hear Snowtuft howling in agony. Night Whispers :Hawkfrost introduces Snowtuft to Ivypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice and one of the Dark Forest's trainees, under the mentor of Hawkfrost. Ivypaw shivers when she sees the ominous-looking scar stretching from Snowtuft's belly to his ear, and she tries not to look at it. :When the Dark Forest cats and visitors are training on water fighting, Hollowpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, paces beside Snowtuft. Hawkfrost assigns Snowtuft to work with Hollowpaw and they both accept the partnership in training. When Hollowpaw complains about the water, Snowtuft just shoves him in. Hollowpaw slightly helps Ivypaw to defeat Darkstripe in the water when she has to defeat him, and swims back to Snowtuft. :Later, when Ivypaw comes to the Dark Forest to do her final assessment to see if she is ready to take on the Clans in the big battle, she sees Snowtuft in the crowd of Dark Forest warriors. He and the other cats are cheering and agreeing with the willingness to fight and find blood. The Forgotten Warrior :He is noted to be hiding in the bushes when Ivypool is secretly waiting for Tigerheart to be done talking with Mapleshade. Mapleshade states that she smells fear scent, and when Ivypool thinks it is herself, it turns out to be Snowtuft. Mapleshade snarls at Snowtuft and tells him to get back into the fight. Ivypool then hears a shriek of pain come from him as Mapleshade lands a heavy blow on the tom. The Last Hope :At the beginning of the book, Hawkfrost calls Snowtuft's name as he slows his pace. Greeted with a growl, Snowtuft is asked if he is heading for the meeting, to which Snowtuft rasps that he won't miss it for all of the mice in the forest. Snowtuft then proceeds to ask Hawkfrost where the Clan cats are. When Hawkfrost tells Snowtuft that Tigerstar had sent them back to their nests, Snowtuft's claws scrape the dead earth as he asks Hawkfrost if he is sure that no Clan cat will be hanging around the training rock. Hawkfrost responds that Brokenstar will make sure there aren't. :He is seen teaming up with Thistleclaw to fight Ivypool, whom he calls a traitor since she fought with her Clan instead of against it. They almost succeed against Ivypool, but she fights back, biting his neck and causing him to flee though some bracken, not being seen again. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Schneeschopfru:Снегоухийfr:Patte de Neigefi:Snowtuft Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dark Forest cats Category:The Last Hope characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters